Personal care compositions have traditionally been sold as liquid products. These liquid personal care products typically comprise a substantial amount of water and anionic surfactants in the formula, especially in cleansing compositions. In addition to being liquids, many of the personal care products contain fragrances, as consumers typically desire fragranced personal care products. Personal care compositions, particularly cleansing and conditioning compositions, have traditionally been marketed as being either a cleansing composition or a conditioning composition. While these independent compositions had such cleansing and conditioning benefits as to be acceptable to consumers, there remained a need for a two-in-one cleansing and conditioning composition. As a result, various “two-in-one” compositions were created. However, new conditioning actives had to be created for these two-in-one compositions, as the traditional conditioning actives (i.e. cationic surfactant conditioners) interacted negatively with the anionic surfactants included in the shampoo/cleaning products for foaming. These new conditioning actives did not necessarily reproduce the conditioning benefit that was achieved by the traditional conditioning actives (i.e. cationic surfactant conditioners).
Additionally, due to the water present in the personal care products, inclusion of fragrance is limited to either the solubilization or emulsification within aqueous amphiphile assemblies (micelles, liquid crystals etc.). As a result, a significant portion of the fragrance molecules are “trapped” within these aqueous assemblies which can limit the efficient delivery of the fragrance to the nostrils of the consumer during product usage (i.e. lower fragrance bloom) and to the target keratinous substrate (i.e. skin and hair). Moreover, choice of fragrance is limited to those that deliver a single scent experience to the consumer (i.e. the scent of the product as packaged is the same and the only fragrance experienced during use), and precludes delivery of a fragrance that is activated by water during use.
Additionally, when matrix microspheres were created comprising both the cationic surfactant conditioner and a high impact perfume accord utilizing conventionally performed spray drying with gum arabic (as the emulsifying matrix material in combination with conventional matrix materials such as maltodextrin and starch derived materials) it was found that the gum arabic is incompatible with the cationic surfactant conditioners.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide a personal care product that can more efficiently deliver the desired cationic surfactant conditioners and fragrances during consumer usage. It is also an object of the invention to provide a personal care product that delivers a fragrance that can be water activated, i.e., the release of the perfume being maximally triggered via the addition of water to the product during usage. It is additionally an object of the invention to provide a personal care product that can deliver not only a primary fragrance, but a secondary fragrance that results in a second burst of fragrance that is activated by water during use. For example the personal care product can have one fragrance prior to being combined with water, and after exposure to water the personal care product can have a second fragrance and/or a fragrance bloom of the same original fragrance. Further, it is an object of the invention to create a matrix microsphere comprising the desired level of cationic surfactant conditioner and a high impact perfume without formulation of a gel precipitate dispersion that cannot be spray dried.